


Happy Birthday to Me

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Highlander - Freeform, Language, M/M, MacLeod - Freeform, MacLeod/Methos - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's somebody's birthday and they get their heart's desire. I also wrote this for my own birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Here."

"What?" I took the squarish envelope from him and stared at it in my hand. What the fuck now, I thought spitefully.

"What?" I asked again, a bit spitefully.

"Open it," he replied, and gave me a gamin smile, one I was sure was fake.

Shit. Bloody hell. I bounced it against my other hand and then I realized what it was. I ripped the envelope apart and dropped it to the floor. Across the bar I could see Joe, watching. He had a perplexed look on his face so I knew he wasn't in on the joke. I held up the card--the birthday card (even though it was July, and most definitely not my birthday) and opened it.

Some watercolor roses, a stupid handwritten Shakespeare quote and declaration of undying…

What?! "What?!" I croaked. I looked at him stupidly (something I'd never ever done before, absolutely not) and then shook the innocent card in his face. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? All this time and all of a sudden…" I stopped because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Another smile, this one genuine and kind and loving, and everything I'd ever wanted to see from him. He reached out and put his hand on my wrist. His eyes sparkled, and I took a heaving breath. Briefly, I thought about pulling away. But why? That would have been counterproductive and very foolish, considering this was something I'd wanted for a very long time. Years, in fact.

"You lie. You've lied all along," he said, still smiling gently. "But so have I."

He took the card from my lax hand and folded it carefully before sticking it into the breast pocket of my coat. The pocket that would rest over my heart when he helped me on with my coat. Then he folded my hand into his. But I wouldn't let him lead me yet.

"Wait. Why? Why now?"

"The alternative is unimaginable? You're too important to lose? I love you." He grinned again. "Maybe you're my type," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe," I agreed with a laugh of my own as I followed him out of the bar. Humming `Happy Birthday to *Me*.'

 

End


End file.
